spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
Na tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. en:Community Central:Adoption requestsde:Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia:Adopciónfr:Projet:Adoptionsnl:Adoptiero:Wikia Română:Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: *Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: *Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Sovq 21:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Link do wiki: *Powód: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o adopcję placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Project:Adoptuj_wiki Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.przyjaciele-z-kieszonkowa.wikia.com/wiki/Przyjaciele_z_Kieszonkowa_Wiki *Powód:Założyciel nic tam nie robi.Jest nieaktywna na wikiach od dłuższego czasu.Po za tym ma 22 wikie.Chcę dodać tej wiki ładu i koloru. pl.pingwinyzmadagaskaru *Link do wiki: http://pl.pingwinyzmadagaskaru.wikia.com/wiki/Pingwiny_z_Madagaskaru_Wiki *Powód: Założyciel nie jest na niej aktywny, a ja zaproponowałem mu współprace która podziała na 1 dzień. Ja chętnie zajme się tą wiki. *PS powiedzcie mi kiedy bug z pytajnikami zostanie naprawiony. Denerwują mie te pytajniki? - Umarlak (dyskusja) :Administratorzy tej wiki byli aktywni w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni, co oznacza, że wiki nie może być jeszcze adoptowana. Ponadto wymagana jest większa ilość regularnych edycji. Dodaj do wiki więcej zawartości, a gdy minie 60 dni od ostatniej aktywności adminów daj znać ponownie. :Bug z pytajnikami, jeśli nie jest jeszcze rozwiązany, zniknie przy najbliższej aktualizacji, czyli w środę lub czwartek. — Sovq 21:06, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) pl.pzm Sovg no to co? Mogę adoptować tą wiki? jest z nią źle co już wymieniłem na twojej tablicy. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 15:41, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) :Na wiki, której dotyczy ten wątek masz 0 edycji. Zakładam, że pytasz o pl.pzm.wikia.com. Widzę, że są tam inni aktywni użytkownicy - mógłbyś rozpocząć z nimi dyskusję (poprzez wpis na forum lub blogu) o adopcji tej wiki przez Ciebie? Jeśli nikt nie będzie miał zastrzeżeń, przydzielę Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. — Sovq 16:12, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak chodzi o tą co pokazałeś przed chwilą. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 13:38, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki. — Sovq 11:18, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) pl.cartoonnetwork *Link do wiki: http://pl.cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoonnetwork_Wiki *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować wiki ,ponieważ: jestem jedynym aktywnym edytorem, chcę ożywić tą wiki i z powodu braku innych administratorów. -- (dyskusja) 10:29, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki adoptować może jedynie użytkownik, który dokonuje regularnych edycji na wiki. Rozbuduj trochę jej zawartość i daj znać ponownie. — Sovq 22:13, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) pl.bleachworld.wikia.com * Link do wiki: Bleach World Wiki * Powód: Administracja nie wykazuje życia od trzech, czterech lat. Aktywność jest jaka jest, ale z braku administratora nazbierało się trochę bałaganu. Jeśli chodzi o mój wkład, to mojego autorstwa są dwa spisy bohaterów, spis mieczy, dwa artykuły o rasach oraz artykułów o postaci mojej i jednej innej. Prócz tego parę poprawek w różnych innych artykułach, między innymi stronie głównej, czy przesłanie nowego logo. W planach były też artykuły o reszcie świata przedstawionego, inne spisy i tak dalej. Szczególnie zależy mi na ujednoliceniu formy artykułów oraz poprawny zapis nazw własnych. Owszem, od jakiegoś czasu nie wykazuję aktywności, ale jednym z głównych powodów był spór o pewien szczegół edycji założonego przeze mnie artykułu, mniejsza o detale. Problem dotyczył jednak Bleach World Wiki, a spór odbył się na pbf Bleach World i decydował administrator tegoż pbf. Moim zdaniem w takich sytuacjach powinien decydować administrator wiki, gdyż problem de facto dotyczył samej wiki, nie zaś pbf. Stąd też bardzo proszę o prawa administratorskie tej wiki, aby posprzątać bałagan tam panujący oraz odciążyć i tak już zawaloną robotą administrację pbf Bleach World. Innym powodem chwilowego braku aktywności było moje odejście z pbf Bleach World, ale po namyśle stwierdzam, że nie wadzi to aktywności na Bleach World wiki jeśli tylko będzie miała niezależną administrację. Bardzo proszę wziąć zatem pod uwagę uzasadnienie mojego chwilowego braku aktywności, zaraz po otrzymaniu praw rozpoczęłaby się ponownie. Yoko Harukaze (dyskusja) 20:16, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) :Aby uzyskać dodatkowe uprawnienia rzeczywiście wymagana jest regularna aktywność na wiki. Widzę jednak dużo pożytecznych edycji Twojego autorstwa, Twoje uzasadnienie brzmi przekonująco a sama wiki jest jeszcze zalążkiem, więc nie widzę przeszkód aby przydzielić Ci uprawnienia administratora. Jeśli postawisz wiki na nogi poprzez regularne edycje, chętnie rozszerzę zakres Twoich uprawnień o prawa biurokraty. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 08:26, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) Liga Sprawiedliwych Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.ligasprawiedliwych.wikia.com/wiki/Liga_Sprawiedliwych_Wiki * Powód: Na tej wiki założyciel i reszta członków nie dają znaku życia od 4 lat nie ma adminów z tego co widzę, wiki powstała 5 miesięcy temu ;-) - Myslec chciałabym ją troszeczkę poprawić by ta wiki cieszyła oczy .Mogę ją adoptować ??http://pl.ligasprawiedliwych.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HoshineStella :Ta wiki to dopiero zalążek i niewiele się różni od nowo założonej wiki. Mimo, że nie spełniasz kilku warunków wymienionych powyżej, zmuszanie Cię do założenia nowej wiki opisującej tej sam temat tylko po to abyś mogła mieć uprawnienia administratora mijałoby się z celem. Przydzieliłem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Życzę powodzenia! — Sovq 17:02, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.mafia.wikia.com *Link do wiki:http://pl.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Game_Wiki *Powód: Zrobiłem kilka artykułów o samochodach i postaciach z gry. Założyciel przestał być aktywny ponad rok temu po napisaniu tylko kilku artykułów. Wikia jest praktycznie goła, prawie niczym się nie różni od nowo założonej wikii, nie ma na niej żywej duszy. Sawyer123 (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Powodzenia w rozbudowie tego projektu :) — Sovq 16:45, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Invizimals Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.invizimals.wikia.com/wiki/Invizimals_Wiki *Powód: Jestem tam jedyną edytorką, (napisałam jedną stronęm, ale się poprawię) i z chęcią się zajmę tą wiki. Założyciel był aktywny 29 sierpnia 2011, i nie ma tam dużo artykułów. Proszę o uczynienie mnie adminem na tej wiki. MysteryRarity 20:14, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Niestety nie spełniasz jeszcze warunków (wymienionych na górze tej strony) aby móc adoptować tą wiki. W szczególności tych dotyczących aktywnego edytowania. Dodaj więcej zawartości, edytuj przez dłuższy czas i daj znać ponownie gdy spełnione zostaną warunki adopcji. — Sovq 07:57, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) ::A jakie na przykład? '' MysteryRarity 15:39, sty 16, 2013 (UTC)'' :::Warunki wymienione są na górze tej strony. — Sovq 15:48, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Więcej informacjii proszę. '' MysteryRarity 18:50, sty 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Shrekopedia *Link do wiki:http://pl.shrek.wikia.com *Powód: Administrator ostatnio był aktywny w roku 2010 i z tego co widzę ma tylko 2 edycje.-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 20:55, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 08:16, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Don%60t_Starve_Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Don%60t_Starve_Wiki *Powód: Administrator Wiki jest już od dawna nieaktywny, a ja ostatnio zainteresowałem się tym tematem, edytowałem dużo razy Wiki. Przeczytałem uważnie temat Adoptuj Wiki, i chyba spełniam wszystkie warunki do Adopcji. Ale terat prosze administratorów od powiedzenie ich zdania, i o ile to jest możliwe adoptowania do mnie Wiki Dont Strave. Z góry dziękuje :) Corgam (dyskusja) 12:53, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) :Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się adoptować tą wiki. Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawniania. Więcej informacji o administracji wiki znajdziesz na stronach pomocy. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 23:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) : Medal of Honor wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.medalofhonor.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponieważ założyciel ostatnio edytował 21 sierpnia 2011 roku. Donmaślanoz14 06:30, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w budowie Medal of Honor Wiki :). — Sovq 08:10, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Code:Breaker Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.code-breaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Breaker_Wiki *Powód: Chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora, ponieważ założyciel nie jest aktywny od kwietnia 2012. Tworze i edytuje artykuły tak często jak tylko mogę. Pojawiają się niewielkie edycje innych użytkowników, jednak bardzo rzadkie. (Rui05) :Przydzieliłem Ci uprawnienia biurokraty i administratora, pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:51, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Dishonored Wiki *Link do wiki: ciach *Powód: Zgodnie z radą pana o łatwym do zapamiętania nicku Vuh, któremu chcę tu publicznie podziękować, przychodzę tutaj. Ten projekt odnalazłem niechcący, podczas próby założenia własnej wiki o tym tytule. Założyciel chyba nie żyje, oprócz szablonów Vuha (dobrze odmieniam?) nie było nic. Mam zamiar rozbudować ten projekt, w przyszłości starać się o spotlight i jakichś edytorów, bo ankieta na stronie głównej dobitnie mówi ile osób wie o tej wiki. No, starczy tego biadolenia, liczę na szybkie rozpatrzenie wniosku. Pozdrawiam, 17:58, sty 24, 2013 (CET) PS: Rameczka od dodawania próśb coś nawaliła, chyba że to ja zepsułem :D. ://Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, rameczka działa :> - Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:40, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Czyli ja coś musiałem zepsuć. Jakoś mi ta myśl samopoczucia nie poprawia :P. No nic, przepraszam za fatygę. 18:56, sty 24, 2013 (CET) :::Uprawnienia przydzielone, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki :) — Sovq 21:33, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: Wow, szybko poszło. Wielkie dzięki, 23:07, sty 24, 2013 (CET) Vampire Knight Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.vampireknight.wikia.com *Powód: Wiki nie posiada administratora, garstka edytorów jest nieaktywna od dwóch lat. Aktywnie edytuję, utworzyłam już kilka stron na tej wiki i chciałabym dostać uprawnienia administratora żeby ożywić tą wiki. Bardzo chętnie się zajmę tą wiki. Lavendianna (dyskusja) 14:45, sty 26, 2013 (UTC)LavendiannaLavendianna (dyskusja) 14:45, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) 15:44, styczeń 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiki właśnie otrzymała nowego administratora :) Powodzenia w budowie wiki — Sovq 16:31, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Mount&Blade Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Mount%26Blade_Wiki *Powód: Założyciel i administratorzy (jeśli tacy są) nie są w ogóle obecni na tej wiki. Jest tam dużo żeczy do uprzątnięcia. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym przywrócić ją do życia, bo seria Mount&Blade to dobra seria gier i zasługuje na ciekawą wikię. Stranger141 (dyskusja) 12:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia przyznane :) Widzę, że storna główna wygląda trochę.. niestandardowo. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pomóc ja sformatować do akceptowalnego wyglądu. — Sovq 17:06, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) :Tak, chętnie przyjmę pomoc. Dzięki za uprawnienia. Stranger141 (dyskusja) 10:13, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) : Stalker wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.stalker.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna *Powód: Administratorów strony stalker wiki nie ma od dłuższego czasu, jestem najaktywniejszym użytkownikiem strony i z chęcią zajmę się jej wzbogaceniem. Spędzam dużo czasu na tej wiki i obiecuje zająć się nią najlepiej jak to dla mnie możliwe. : Widzę mnóstwo Twoich edycji w OZ; uprawnienia rozszerzone, pozdrawiam i życzę wytrwałości w edytowaniu :). — Sovq 17:09, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Muzyka wiki *Link do wiki: muzyka.wikia.com *Powód: Administratorzy i biurokraci nieaktywni od co najmniej dwóch lat. Jest pełno eków, a ja nie mogę tego usunąć.Poza tym jestem tam jedyną edytorką. Chcę przywrócić tę wikię, bo muzyka to bardzo ciekawy temat, a uprawnienia mi w tym pomogą. 19:44, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w stawianiu wiki na nogi, pozdrawiam — Sovq 11:28, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Beelzebub Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.beelzebub.wikia.com/wiki/Beelzebub_Wiki *Powód: Założyciel nie zrobił żadnej edycji od czasu założenia wiki i nikt inny już tam od dawna nie edytuje. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 16:23, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia przyznane. Powodzenia :) — Nana 17:24, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Percy Jackson Wiki *Link do wiki:Percy Jackson Wiki *Powód:Większość stron na tej Wiki zrobiłam ja a Administrator tej Wiki dawno się na niej nie pojawił.Chciałabym wykonać kilka zmian na tej Wiki a jjestem aktywnym edytorem. :Uprawnienia przyznane, pozdrawiam — Sovq 22:40, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Transportopedia Wiki *Link do wiki: Transportopedia *Powód: Chciałbym na dobry początek swojej przygody adoptować Wiki, na której nie widać jakiejkolwiek aktywności. Na dobrą sprawę należę do grona Miłośników Komunikacji Miejskiej, bo interesuję się tym. Jeżeli chodzi o umiejętności to posiadam podstawowe umiejętności MediaWiki, a także bardzo dobrze stylizuję strony w CSS i piszę aplikacje w JavaScript (jQuery). Myślę, że tej Wiki przydałaby się metamorfoza strony głównej i tła. Pozdrawiam! Geniush (dyskusja) 10:58, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) :Poedytuj jeszcze trochę. Tak jak jest wyżej edytuj aktywnie przynajmniej przez tydzień żeby pokazać, że to nie jest "przelotne zauroczenie" które się skończy po paru dniach ;). Za to odblokowałem SG, bo jednak to dość krytyczna strona do której przyda Ci się dostęp. — Nana 12:46, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Rozumiem, dziękuję. Postaram się napisać kilka artykułów. Nie chcę się narzucać, ale czy mógłbym poczekać nieco krócej niż tydzień? Jestem technicznym typem użytkownika, dlatego zależy mi na dostępie do komunikatów MediaWiki, stylów i rozszerzeń. ;) Pozdrawiam! Geniush (dyskusja) 13:04, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Chciałbym zauważyć, że jeden z administratorów był aktywny 13 stycznia, a zatem mniej, niż 60 dni temu. Wiki nie podlega więc na razie adopcji. Jeśli chcesz uzyskać uprawnienia, proponuję zgłosić się do tego użytkownika. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:42, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Dziękuję za słuszną uwagę, choć nie sądzę, żeby zbanowanie użytkownika, którego liczba edycji wynosi 0 (tak, brak edycji), można zaliczyć do aktywności. Na chłopski rozum, aktywność rozumiemy jako działania zgodne z zasadami i takie, które są dobre dla projektu. To nie jest przykład dobrego biurokraty. Pozdrawiam, Geniush (dyskusja) 18:44, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Aktywność to generalnie każda edycja lub wpis do rejestru dokonany przez użytkownika. ;-) Nie jest to miejsce do oceniania powodów, dla których ta blokada została założona - w tej sytuacji interesuje nas tylko to, że administrator się w ciągu tych 60 dni pojawił, i wcale nie jest to łapanie się ledwo co w zakres. Powinieneś na razie spróbować się z nim skontaktować w celu uzyskania uprawnień - a tutaj podbić wątek dopiero w przypadku ewentualnego braku jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:11, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Z tego co widzę to Trojanin odpisał na temat przydzielenia uprawnień więc temat tutaj można uznać za zamknięty. — Nana 04:03, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Carcassonne Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.carcassonne.wikia.com/wiki/Carcassonne_Wiki *Powód: na tej wiki jest 3 uzytkownikow (ludzi) ktorzy maja jakiekolwiek edycje na koncie 1 zalozyciel, 1 saff i ja :) zalozyciel i staff logowali sie jakos przedwczoraj ale to pewnie dlatego ze maja obserwacje jakies wlaczone logowali sie i tyle ostatnie edycje sa dosc stare poza tym jak sie pojawilem na tej wiki to bylo 13 stron :) tak naprawde to nie potrzebuje jakos koniecznie adoptowac tej wiki chcialbym po prostu miec prawa admina poprosilem o to i zalozyciela i staffa ale nie dostalem odpowiedzi helper zaproponowal zgloszenie tutaj pzdr pixel ps przez okolo 5 lat bylem adminem wikipedii pl (mialem numer 23) :Tak jak jest w warunkach wyżej pozostało tylko do spełnienia: przynajmniej tydzień edytowania ;) — Nana 04:21, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) ::spoko - nie pali mi sie Darthpixel (dyskusja) 09:04, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) ::hej - to jak - moge liczyc na podkrecenie uprawnien? (generalnie chyba kwalifikuje sie pod adopcje :) ::mam nadzieje ze moje edycje sa wystarczajaco dobrej jakosci Darthpixel (dyskusja) 14:15, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Uprawnienia przyznane. Powodzenia w dalszej rozbudowie. — Nana 15:15, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::dzieki. Darthpixel (dyskusja) 15:37, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Pandora Hearts *Link do wiki: http://pl.pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora_Hearts_Wiki *Powód: Chciałabym adoptować społeczność pl.pandorahearts.wikia.com, gdyż wikia jest opuszczona. Administrator ostatnio zalogował sie 7 maja 2012. Wikię głównie edytuję ja. Ostatnio widziałam jedną osobę, która coś zmieniała, ale tylko odrobine. Wikia, jak dotąd, jest bardzo pusta. Staram/postaram się ją bardzo rozbudować, tak by można ją było uznać za godną angielskiej wersji. Gdy tylko się zarejestrowałam odrazu podeszłam do działania. Smutno mi, że nikt poza mną ją nie edytuje, dlaczego też próbuję ożywić wikie. Chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora. Bardzo proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Z góry dziękuje i pozdrawiam. :Do adopcji wymagany jest trochę dłuższy okres aktywności na wiki. Powyżej znajdują się wymagania. Poedytuj jeszcze trochę i zgłoś się później. — Nana 16:12, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Przy okazji powyższej adopcji przyznałem też Tobie. Powodzenia :). — Nana 15:20, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Wiki *Link do wiki:http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Wiki *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować wiki, ponieważ Główny Biurokrata i Administrator zrezygnował z stanowiska. :Ale nie minęło 60 dni, ba, nie minął nawet jeden dzień. ;) 14:05, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Chyba chodzi o nadanie praw biurokraty, bo rejestr mówi, że stary biurol odchodząc nie przejął się za bardzo tym, że uprawnienia trzeba nadać komuś innemu. No i nawiasem mówiąc nie rozumiem idei nadawania jednej osobie 2 grup uprawnień, z czego jedna zawiera się w drugiej (administrator i rollback). 17:11, lut 24, 2013 (CET) :Sytuacja raczej nadzwyczajna więc trudno traktować to jako adopcję. Z okazji, że w tej chwili nie ma żadnego biurokraty to dobrze by nadać te prawa komuś ale pośpiech raczej nie jest potrzebny. Nawet trudno liczyć 60 dni od aktywności GothicWarriora z okazji, że już nie jest adminem ;). Jedno co jest na pewno potrzebne to zgoda społeczności, nie jesteś jedynym aktywnym edytorem więc dobrze by się dowiedzieć co inni sądzą o tym pomyśle. Utwórz temat na forum z zapytaniem i daj jakiś czas na odpowiedź. Uprawnienia admina masz więc problemu z utrzymaniem porządku na wiki nie powinno być. — Nana 16:58, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Tu masz opinie o czy mam zostać Biurokratą http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:22551 http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 18:48, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Widzę, że temacie większość opowiedziała się za więc uprawnienia przyznane. Powodzenia. — Nana 16:29, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) pl.4story.wikia.com *Link do wiki: http://pl.4story.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponieważ założyciel ostatnio edytował 14:45, maj 1, 2010 roku. Zasady adopcji mówią m.in. o przynajmniej tygodniu aktywności na wiki przed jej adoptowaniem - Ty natomiast nie dokonałeś tam żadnej edycji. Zalecałbym nadrobienie tego. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:25, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) Tekken Wiki * http://pl.tekken.wikia.com/ * Chciałbym adoptować pl.tekken.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Ponieważ ja troszczę się o tą wiki dodałem około 60 artykułów. :Szczerze mówiąc to Twój wkład jest marny. Owszem ~60 utworzonych artykułów ale z tego co widzę to większość z tego jest „zrobiona” poprzez skopiowanie z angielskiej Wikipedii, wrzucenie do tłumacza Google i wklejenia na pl.tekken. Reszta jest przekopiowana z polskiej Wikipedii bez żadnej informacji o autorach czy chociaż linku zwrotnego. Twój wkład składa się z dwóch sesji kopiowania i wklejania. Jedyna edycja z tym nie związana to na dyskusji z pytaniem kiedy się kończy blokada na GTA Wiki co wyklucza Cię przez punkt „Nie zostałeś zablokowany na innej wiki”. Do tego jeszcze średnio wygląda to pod względem punktów 3.1 i 3.3, a przy 4.2 to takie arty działają na niekorzyść dla wiki i uprawnienia potrzebne są żeby je usunąć. — Nana 16:59, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Binding of Isaac Wiki PL *Link do wiki: http://pl.bindingofisaac.wikia.com *Powód:Chciałbym adoptować pl.bindingofisaac.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Nie ma tam osoby, która mogłaby chronić stronę przed wandalami lub osoby, która mogłaby usuwać niepotrzebne artykuły. --25kubalok (dyskusja) 17:41, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Ja też jestem przy tej sprawie i jescze jedno założyciel był aktywny ostatnio 26 czerwca 2012 BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 19:14, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) :Wymienione na górze strony warunki wymagają, aby użytkownik chcący adoptować wiki miał na swoim koncie wyraźny wkład do wiki. Ponadto widzę, że na tej wiki aktywni są też inni użytkownicy, którzy mogą chcieć ubiegać się o uprawniania lub wyrazić swoje zdanie w tej sprawie. Dodaj więcej zawartości do wiki lub rozbuduj obecną i rozpocznij dyskusję z innymi aktywnymi edytorami o Twojej kandydaturze. Daj znać ponownie gdy te warunki zostaną spełnione. — Sovq 19:51, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) NES wiki *Link do wiki:http://pl.nes.wikia.com/wiki/Nes_Wiki *Powód:Chciałbym adoptować stronę gdyż jest ona strasznie zaniedbana, moderator o nią nie dba, jest nieaktywny od dłuższego czasu. Założyłem konto w celu prowadzenia podobnej strony, a że takowa już istnieje to nie tworzyłem dubla. Aktualnie jestem na niej jedynym edytującym. Staram się dodawać artykuły na bierząco a także planuje opatrzyć każdą ze stron na temat gier krótkimi gamplayami. :Twoje edycje wyglądają świetnie, przyznałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Powodzenia! — Sovq 19:40, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.nasi-simowie.wikia.com *Link do wiki:http://pl.nasi-simowie.wikia.com *Powód:Chcę ja adoptować ponieważ żaden z użytkowników nie jest aktywny.. ja co niekiedy tam zaglądam i im trochę pomagam. 07:58, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) :Do adopcji wymagane jest więcej aktywności na danej wiki. W ten sposób wiemy, że osobie chcącej adoptować wiki zależy na postawieniu jej na nogi. Rozwijaj zawartość pl.nasi-simowie i daj znać ponownie, gdy spełnione zostaną wymagania aktywności wymienione na górze strony. — Sovq 09:21, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) MLP Wymyślone kucyki Wiki *Link do wiki:http://mylittleponywymylonekucyki.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_wymy%C5%9Blone_kucyki_Wiki *Powód: Założyciel jest nieaktywny od czerwca 2012 roku, a edycje innych użytkowników pojawiają się bardzo rzadko. ♥Wikula37♥ 18:41, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) 13:14, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC)Wikula37 :Wiki jest stosunkowo mała i brak jej aktywnych edytorów, więc przyda się ktoś, kto ją trochę uporządkuje. Uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia! — Sovq 07:46, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Deus Ex Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex_Wiki *Powód: Powiem najpierw o tym co piszecie na stronie w podpunktach tutaj: 1. Nie edytuję nikt juz dużo czasu w porównaniu do tych wiki które znam. Tylko ja edytuje. 2. Wikia ma ponad 60 dni. Tu jest problem - dużo razy mnie blokowano ( za tylko raz poproszenie o admina na Monster High Wiki i za spam na Monster high własne postacie Wiki, na monster high wiki juz mnie odblokowano a na monster high wlasne postacie wiki blokada mija 7 kwietnia tego roku ). Oby dało się z tym coś zrobić bo zalezy mi na tej wiki 3. Nie wiem czy przez tydzień ale codziennie wchodze (jesli moge) i edytuje. Utworzyłem 2 artykuły. Regularnie edytuje. 4. Zkontaktowałem się tylko z założycielem tej wiki, ale on jeszcze nie odpowiedział (zapytałem czy moge ją adoptować). Jeśli mam się skontaktować tez z innymi to zrobie to. Mam zamiar włączyć czat, tabele itd. ponieważ założyciel chyba tych rzeczy nie chciał (wg mnie one są potrzebne). *Ps. Nie odpowiedzieliście mi na pytanie na Centrum Społecznosci: pomoc czy coś takiego. Przepraszam za odstępy między nawiasami, takie przyzwyczajenie (złe przyzwyczajenie :).SpectraMH 14:11, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) :Chcąc adoptować wiki, w szczególności relatywnie dużą wiki, potrzebna jest większa liczba edycji i długofalowe zainteresowanie jej rozbudową. Dodaj więcej treści, uporządkuj obecną i daj znać ponownie. :Jakie "pytanie na Centrum Społecznosci: pomoc" masz na myśli? Możliwe, że coś nam umknęło z zalewie ostatnich zmian. Pytania najlepiej kierować na forum lub, jeśli pytanie skierowane jest do konkretnego użytkownika - na jego stronie dyskusji. — Sovq 08:00, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) * Nie wiedziałem że istnieje coś takiego jak adopcja wiki... w zasadzie również jestem zainteresowany jego rozbudową - to moja ulubiona gra, mam tam całkiem sporo edycji, niestety jest tam dość dużo śmieci (głównie przekierowania, nieużywane strony etc.) co utrudnia pracę. Nidzie nie byłem zablokowany, brak tam żywej duszy. Pozdrawiam serdecznie Kompowiec2 (dyskusja) 14:56, kwi 23, 2013 (UTC) Big Time Rush Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rush_Wiki *Powód: Powiem tak 1. Ostatnio założyciel edytował 7 lutego 2. komentarz założyciela, 3. zaopiekuje się tą wikią, już dość trochę zrobiłem i będzie więcej jeszcze dziś. :Warunki spełnione, uprawnienia przyznane - powodzenia! :) — Sovq 19:09, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Dziękuje :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) 19:20, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Auta wiki *Link do wiki:Auta wiki *Powód:Założyciel nie aktywny od listopada 2012 i nie ma innego admina. Pewien użytkownik spamuje m.in zmienia obraźliwie mój profil i to z wulgarnym słownictwem,pisze głupie posty na blogach. :Na razie usunąłem bzdurne wpisy na blogu i napisałem ostrzeżenie co do ataków. Pozwolisz, że poczekam i zobaczę jak się sytuacja rozwinie. — Nana 16:22, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Cóż. Dokładnie tego się spodziewałem. Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia, a Matek91 ma tydzień na ochłonięcie. — Nana 22:28, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com/ *Link do wiki: http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com/ *Powód: Ta wiki jest od dawna opuszczona. Admin ostatnią aktywność wykazał w 2011 roku, a i to była ona znikoma. Użytkownicy raczej nie edytują. Strony są w opłakanym stanie. Większość jest nierozbudowana, brakuje ważnych postaci. Błędy stylistyczne i językowe to prawie norma. Zdjęcia wstawiane nieumiejętnie, psują tylko wizerunek wiki. artykuły nierozbudowane, większość to zalążki. Kilka odnośników zamiast na strony wewnętrzne wiki, przenosi do Naruto wiki. Szablony są praktycznie nie używane. Panuje tu przysłowiowa Sodoma i Gomora. Edycje zdarzają się rzadko i raczej przypadkowo, a jeśli już to przynoszą więcej szkody niż pożytku. 18:48, kwi 15, 2013 (UTC) :Przydzieliłem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Mam nadzieję, że uda się wiki odrestaurować :) Powodzenia! — Sovq 05:25, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Hetalia_Wiki *Powód: Jestem prawie jedynym edytorem te Wiki. Chciałabym ją regularne poszerzać o nowe artykuły i dodać jej nieco estetyki. Poza tym założyciel najwyraźniej od dawna tu nie zaglądał. Przy Wikiach o Hetalii należących do innych narodowości ta polska jest, niestety, w stanie opłakanym... * ٭Echolette٭ ♪ 17:55, kwi 19, 2013 (UTC) (Wybaczcie, coś musiało popsuć się poczas edycji, wskutek czego data i godzina jest na niewłaściwym miejscu) :Zwykle wymagana jest większa ilość edycji na wiki, aby móc ją adoptować. Ta jest jednak dopiero zalążkiem, której przydałby się aktywny administrator - uprawnienia przyznane :) powodzenia! — Sovq 05:39, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Świat Tolkiena Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.swiattolkiena.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym postawić tą wiki na nogi. Gdy adoptuję tą wiki pójdzie mi to o wiele szybciej, dzięki prawom administracyjnym. Lord Windsor (dyskusja) 09:05, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) :Z tego co widzę rozpocząłeś edytowanie na tej wiki niedawno. Aby móc ją adoptować wymagana jest pewna regularność we wkładzie do wiki, dzięki czemu wiemy, że zgłaszającemu prośbę użytkownikowi zależy na rozbudowie projektu a nie jedynie na samych uprawnieniach. Dodaj w ciągu najbliższych dni więcej zawartości i jeśli nadal będziesz chciał ją adoptować, napisz ponownie tutaj. — Sovq 18:21, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Niby dlaczego miało by mi zależeć na samych uprawnieniach? Przecież one i tak by mi nic nie dały gdybym nie miał zamiaru edytować tej wiki. No ale ok, tylko mam jeszcze pytanie. "W ciągu najbliższych dni" czyli w ciągu ilu dni, dwóch, trzech?Lord Windsor (dyskusja) 19:41, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Większość użytkowników korzystających z tej strony, w tym zapewne i Ty, rzeczywiście potrzebuje uprawnień aby ułatwić sobie i innym pracę na danej wiki. Okazjonalnie jednak zdarzają się użytkownicy, którzy "kolekcjonują" uprawnienia tylko po to aby je mieć, stąd konieczność weryfikacji i wymóg regularności edycji. ::::Jeśli do piątku na wiki regularnie pojawiać się będą Twoje edycje, Twoje uprawnienia zostaną rozszerzone, pozdrawiam — Sovq 05:31, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Trochę długo, ale chyba nie mam innego wyboru jak czekać, dzięki Lord Windsor (dyskusja) 08:49, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Uprawnienia przyznane, pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia — Sovq 05:47, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Dzięki Lord Windsor (dyskusja) 09:50, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) Tekken Polska Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować tekkenpolska.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki: link do dyskusji Silent K Talk 15:41, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) :Aby adoptować wiki, konieczna jest większa liczba edycji rozciągniętych w dłuższym przedziale czasowym. Dodaj więcej zawartości do wiki i dodawaj ją regularnie, a gdy spełnione zostaną warunki aktywności wymienione na górze strony, daj znać ponownie. Przy okazji - "link do dyskusji" podany powyżej linkuje do Twojej strony użytkownika zamiast do właściwej dyskusji nt. adopcji. — Sovq 07:01, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) Świat Tolkiena wiki *Link do wiki:Ś *Powód: : Nie podałeś linku do wiki o którą Ci chodzi. Jeśli masz na myśli http://pl.swiattolkiena.wikia.com/ to administrator tam jest aktywny, a Ty nie wykonałeś ani jednej edycji. Więc sprecyzuj o jaką wiki Ci chodzi i zapoznaj się z zasadami adopcji wymienionymi na górze strony. — Nana 15:22, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) Tunelepedia *Link do wiki: http://pl.tunelepedia.wikia.com/ *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować Tunelepedia, ponieważ na wiki nie ma obecnie aktywnych użytkowników, a zależy mi na utworzeniu dobrej wiki dotyczącej książki Tunele. Uprawnienia administratora mi to uławią. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:22, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) :Założyciel wiki był aktywny w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni, co oznacza, że wiki nie kwalifikuje się jeszcze do adopcji. Zachęcam do skontaktowania się z nim z prośbą o rozszerzenie uprawnień. — Sovq 05:17, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Tak ten użytkownik był aktywny 7 kwietnia 2013, ale tylko wysłał użytkownikowi wiadomość. Jednak swoją ostatnią edycje przeprowadził 11 kwietnia ale 2012 roku. Myślałem, że aktywność administratora wyznacza się na podstawie ostatnich edycji. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:44, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mimo, że założyciel w ostatnim czasie nie dokonywał żadnych znaczących edycji, to z nim należy się skontaktować w pierwszej kolejności w sprawie rozszerzenia grona administratorów, jeśli był jakkolwiek aktywny w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni. W takiej sytuacji wiki kwalifikuje się do adopcji dopiero gdy próba kontaktu nie przyniesie pożądanego efektu. ::::::Skontaktowałem się z administratorem tej wiki, lecz wątpię aby mi odpisał. Czy jeżeli mi nie odpiszę będę musiał czekać do końca okresu tych 60 dni? Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:34, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ps.Mógłbym wiedzieć kto mi odpisał? :::::::Nie, jeśli założyciel nie odpisze do środy (taka ilość czasu wydaje się rozsądna), będzie można uznać, że istotnie nie jest już aktywny na wiki, a ta kwalifikuje się do adopcji. :::::::Przepraszam za brak podpisu powyżej - odpisywanie o północy odbija się na jakości moich wypowiedzi ;) Dzięki Obywatelu za uzupełnienie podpisu. — Sovq 06:14, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, dzięki za informację, będę czekał. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 08:30, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia o prawa administratora. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy to, aby móc wprowadzić wszystkie istotne zmiany. Jeśli minie pełne 60 dni nieaktywności założyciela, a potrzebować będziesz także praw biurokraty - daj znać w tym miejscu. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 04:58, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, dzięki za pomoc. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 12:46, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) Tekken Polska Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com *Powód: Chciałbym adoptować tekkenpolska.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki: link do dyskusji Silent K Talk 15:06, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, choć link do dyskusji nadal nie linkuje tam gdzie powinien, heh. — Sovq 05:37, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.bully.wikia.com *Link do wiki: pl.bully.wikia.com *Powód: Przemierzałam jakiś czas temu internet i trafiłam na tą wikię, wcześniej widząc angielską wersje wiki o grze Bully. Założyłam konto i chciałam się z kimś skontaktować odnośnie tejże wikii, ale jedna osoba z którą złapałam słaby kontakt, już nie jest adminem, a drugiej już trochę nie ma. Ogólnie na tej wiki są straszne pustki, nic się nie dzieje. Chciałabym mieć do niej uprawnienia, żeby móc stworzyć coś na wzór angielskiej bully wiki, tyle, że po polsku. Chciałabym ją zrobić od nowa, bo lubię grę Bully, a chyba nie ma sensu zakładać nowej wiki o tej samej tematyce, już pomijając fakt, że najlepsza nazwa jest zajęta. :Nawiązanie kontaktu z innym edytorem do dobry początek, jednak jednym z warunków adopcji wiki jest także bycie na niej aktywnym edytorem. Większość istotnych zmian dokonać można bez dodatkowych uprawnień. Dodaj do wiki więcej zawartości, rozbuduj obecną i daj znać ponownie gdy warunki wymienione na górze strony zostaną spełnione. — Sovq 04:57, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.dr-slump.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_Slump_Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.dr-slump.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_Slump_Wiki *Powód: ponieważ jest nieużywana, i nie rozbudowana. Rasowypoznaniak (dyskusja) 07:02, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) :Aby adoptować wiki konieczne jest bycie na niej aktywnym edytorem. Na tej wiki nie masz żadnej edycji. — Sovq 07:38, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Auta Wikia *Link do wiki:http://pl.auta.wikia.com/wiki/Auta_Wiki *Powód:Jest rzadko czasami używana i ma za mało artykułów. warunki adopcji nie sa spełnione jest już aktywny administrator Angry Birds (dyskusja) 19:19, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Klocuch.wikia.com *Link do wiki: http://pl.klocuch.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki *Powód: Założyciel "Screeclay" jest nieaktywny i kilka innych administratorów przez okres, jestem obeznany w temacie wiki oraz chciałbym uporządkować wiki. :Z tego co widzę, na wiki są inni aktywni edytorzy. Mógłbyś rozpocząć dyskusję (na forum lub blogu) o adopcji wiki, w której inni edytorzy będą mieli okazję wypowiedzieć się w tej kwestii? — Sovq 06:45, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki *Powód: Prosiłbym o uwzględnienie prośby o adopcje FairyTail Wiki przez wzglad moja chęć naprawy zaniedbań tam dopuszczonych. Posiadam ogólne doświadczenie, dzięki któremu moge umiejętnie zarzadzać wikia, prowadzić ja do udoskonalenia oraz rozwinięcia się. Zyriusz (dyskusja) 20:00, cze 1, 2013 (UTC)